A Pirate's life for me
by SacredBlueWolf
Summary: I've been going through a Pirate phase lately and I decided to start a new story. This one takes place in POTC; On Stranger Tides with this young woman who wants to become a pirate and goes on an adventure to the Fountain of Youth. Please enjoy and R & R
1. Recruiting myself

Today was a nice day, surprisingly, since London was usually gloomy and rainy, not much in the favor of the sun's rays heating the cold cobblestone I walked on. I heard that a pirate was in need of a crew destined to beat the Spaniards to the Fountain of Youth and, despite my parent's knowledge, today was the day I would leave home, never to return to this cold, rainy, overly mannered continent called England. My name is Lady Dominique Alice Evendon, I am the daughter of a lord in the northern part of London, and I am seventeen years old. My mother died giving birth to my littlest sister, Claire, who had lived to be a few months old until she died of a harsh fever. I am the eldest child, but since I am taking my leave to become a pirate my brother, Staphen, will be the eldest now and have to look over our three other siblings.

I walked along the main street to a tavern called Captain's Daughter, the best place to find a pirate in need of extra crew members and card games that were used in gambling away almost everything you had. I had stolen a pair of my brother's black leather pants, a hat that could be mistaken for a pirate's, a loose white shirt that I had checked to conceal my ample bosom, a black waist coat with a cape like tail, and brown leathered boots that were a little worn out from horseback riding in the countryside. I had rubbed a smudge of dirt on my cheeks to make it look like I was a young man that works hard and not a young woman, I hoped my outfit would fool the pirate if I was to become part of his crew.

As I neared the tavern I could see men outside the tavern, lying around in front of the tavern like the drunken bastards they were, snoring loudly, no one bothering to wake them up. I stepped over one and walked into the tavern, straight up to the bar tender behind the bar.

I tapped on the bar's table surface lightly, "where may I find a pirate in need of a crew around here?" I asked, making my voice sound deep like a young man's voice would.

The bartender turned and looked at me, holding a mug in his hand, "his name is Captain Jack Sparrow, if you haven't heard of him you'll find him near the back" the bartender informed me, surveying me with his eyes, debating if I was a young man or woman.

"Thank you" I thanked the bartender quickly and walked towards the back, feeling the bartender's eyes on my back for a few seconds after I had ended the conversation. It felt different feeling his eyes on my back, never getting that attention of suspicion before.

I looked around the back of the tavern, finding one lone man sitting at a table with his head resting on his arm, almost looking as if he were asleep. I walked over to his table slowly, looking at him curiously.

"Are you Captain Jack Sparrow?" I asked, leaning back in my chair, making my voice sound deep again.

The sleeping man, or not sleeping at all, lifted his head to take a gander at me. "Aye, that would be me" Jack confirmed, his voice between a mixture of a singing canary and the low rumble of the sea. Something in my head clicked, his voice not matching his name more than my "male" voice matched mine.

"Thomas Paisley, I heard you were in need of a crew and came to the tavern to see what adventure you were taking on the sea" I said, introducing myself, holding my hand out to shake his.

"Aye that I am, I be heading to the Fountain of Youth, how old are you Thomas?" Jack asked, his dark chocolate brown eyes looking into mine as he shook my hand.

"I am seventeen years old, I ran away from home to become a pirate and wander the seas for my life" I added, smiling at Jack.

"What would you prefer to do as a crew member aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge?" Jack asked, letting go of my hand and pulling out a slip of paper with a feather pen.

"I am a great navigator and I am very well on the ropes…wait, you said the Queen Anne's Revenge, yes?" I asked, shocked to hear Blackbeard's ship in that sentence.

Jack looked at me with a promising look, "aye mate, the Queen Anne's Revenge, why do you ask?".

"The Queen Anne's Revenge is Blackbeard's ship, am I not mistaken?" I asked, looking Jack in the eyes, something about those eyes made me think Jack wasn't a he, but a she.

"Yes, and?" Jack asked, unfolding the paper in front of me and handing me the feather pen, his tone getting rather annoyed.

"No "and" at all, I've heard stories about Blackbeard, I wanted to make sure I heard the name of his ship right" I lied, signing my "name" on the parchment paper.

"Alright then, it was nice meeting you Thomas and welcome aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge" Jack rolled the parchment paper up and slid it into his waistcoat's pocket.

"Nice meeting you too Captain, see you on board tomorrow" I said as I stood up, nodding my head before taking my leave and heading to the docks, looking for the Queen Anne's Revenge somewhere anchored in the port.


	2. Meeting Groves

The Queen Anne's Revenge sat in the water in front of me. I looked at her from the nose of the ship to the back, where the captain's cabin was, I was standing in front of Blackbeard's ship, the most dreadful and fearful pirate of them all. It made me excited to be able to step foot on a pirate's ship, especially Blackbeard's. I looked around for a way to get aboard, spotting a long piece of wood resting against the ship to the foot of the dock as a boarding plank. I walked over to the boarding plank and walked up to the deck of the ship, standing on the deck of the ship, examining the front of the deck for any pirates or stowaways. When it looked like no one was here on board I walked down the stairs to the crew's sleeping area, putting my knapsack in a hammock near the stairs, claiming it as my bed for now, before I would found out, if I did.

Walking back on deck, I took a quick glance around then, lifting my foot out of my boot; I grabbed the small leather pouch of golden coins I had hidden away near the toe of my boot. I stowed the pouch in a pocket of my waistcoat and walked off deck, going to explore some more before it got dark and I would have to take shelter in the tavern to wait out the other pirates who would come to the tavern for rum and the women. At that time I wouldn't be very safe because of the slightest chance I might get caught by one of my father's friends out for a drink. I shook that idea off and walked to a hat parlor, looking for a better suiting pirate hat, in case I would be found out that I was a female, there were a few hats that caught my eye, but none of them truly spoke out to me.

"Do you need help sir?" the clerk asked, walking over to me as I held a hat in each hand, both debatable.

I cleared my throat and nodded, "aye, I do, I can't decide between these two hats, they both have caught my interest but I can't decide which one to buy".

"Well you should try them on, of course" the clerked joked, smiling up at me from his short height.

"Right, of course" I agreed, taking off my hat and standing in front of a mirror in the shop, trying on the first hat.

"That one looks good on you, it suits your outfit, the pheasant feather is a nice touch, and so is the gold cross bone skull on the side" the clerk complimented, watching me turn this way and that, looking at the hat from different angles.

"How much do you want for it?" I asked, turning around to dust off my old hat, thinking about trading it in along with a few gold coins.

"Twenty gold coins" the clerk offered, watching me still.

"How about ten gold coins and my old hat?" I asked, picking up my old hat and handing it to the clerk.

"Hmmm" the clerk thought, holding my hat in his hands and turning it around, looking at the inside and out, checking for any major wear and tear that may make him decide to not go with the deal. "Alright, you may have the hat for ten gold coins and in trade for your old hat, simply because your old hat is in very good condition".

I smiled gratefully then walked up to the counter as he set my old hat down on a hanger and put the other hat back on its platform near the front of the store. "Thank you kindly" I said, reaching into the pouch of coins and pulling out ten gold coins, putting them on the counter for him to count.

"Thank you young man" the clerk said, smiling up at me as I walked out of the store wearing my new hat.

I ventured down the street, getting compliments from people passing by me on their way to other destinations. I smiled and thanked them as I walked, looking around for another store to stop by whom my father didn't go into or know the people that owned the settlement. Strictly the pirate venders and taverns was where father didn't go. It was a good thing I stole four small pouches of gold coins from my father, each pouch containing thirty or more coins each. My father is adequately stupid, thinking I would be out in the stables or in my studies when I was planning this all along, slowly gathering the items I needed, I hope that my father won't notice one of his good compasses missing but if he does, he won't know what happened or where it went or who took it.

I looked up in the sky and saw the sun starting to set, _time to get going_ I thought, turning around and heading back to the Captain's Daughter. I looked around as shops closed up, getting my last few glances around London before I would deport and leave to travel the tides of the sea, to the Fountain of Youth. All I could think about was the exciting part of the adventure, getting to become what I have wanted to be since I was a little girl, hearing tales of mermaids and pirates that raided British and Spanish ships full of gold and other treasures. That is what started my desire to become and pirate, those tales and folk lures had ignited my desire for the sea and tide, today, that desire was becoming true without a doubt, whether they found out I was a woman or not, they would not be able to get me off the ship anyway.

As I neared the tavern again, the men that were lying on the ground earlier today were back inside or went to another tavern to get drunk and fall asleep outside in the front. I was glad they weren't there anymore, in the matter of me not having to worry about stepping on one, on second thought it would be fun to kick one in the gut or in his manhood. I opened the door to the tavern and slipped inside, the noise from inside tumbling outside for the few seconds I had the door open to let a few drunken men leave, they nodded in appreciation as they walked by. I sat down at a table; taking my hat off and putting my boots up on a chair, resting comfortably as I watched men drink, play poker, argue and is accompanied by the tavern's women. A few pirates walked into the tavern to get a drink and, possibly, look for Captain Jack Sparrow, though I had feelings that the Captain Jack Sparrow I met wasn't the real one.

"May I sit next to you, mate?" a pirate asked me, I suddenly looked up to see a pirate standing in front of the third chair of my table.

I nodded and gestured for him to sit down, him taking off his hat, nodding his appreciation. "What is your name?" I asked, my voice formed back into its rough male voice.

"Groves, what is yours?" Groves asked, looking at me.

"Thomas Paisley, what are you doing here?" I asked, sitting up in my chair.

"Heard Cap'n Sparrow needs a crew for his next destination", Groves informed, putting his feet up on the chair this time, "what about ye? You looking for trouble or looking for a pirate ship to recruit?"

"I already recruited myself to Captain Jack Sparrow's ship" I said, looking up at Groves, my eyes serious.

"You don't say, well, nice to meet you then Thomas, I'll see you aboard tomorrow. Right now I'm going to order some rum and sit watching the ladies" Groves said, standing up and leaving to the bar.

I decided to take my leave too, heading back to the ship right now sounds like an excellent idea to me. I stood up, grabbing my hat and putting it back on my head before leaving the tavern, heading back to the ship to sleep in my hammock, ready to wake up to tomorrow, my first day of adventure.


	3. Yoho yoho, a pirates life for me

On my way back to the ship I heard a faint mew behind one of the crates on the dock, I looked around to see if there was a cat somewhere on the dock but I couldn't see it with it being dark. I started walking again, stopping again as I heard the mewing come closer and more simultaneously. I looked around then sat down on the dock and mewed softly, making myself sound like a kitten calling for her littermates, I mewed for a few minutes before I felt something small brush against my calf. I reached out to pet the cat, or kitten, as it nudged against my leg and felt soft fur, almost like a rabbit's fur. A minute or two later I felt another nudge against my leg, it was not the kitten sitting on my thigh, _I must have attracted another kitten_, I thought, smiling softly. I picked up the kitten's littermate and set the other kitten on my lap, petting it with my other hand.

"What are you doing?" a familiar voice asked from behind me.

"I heard kittens mewing and I thought I'd give them some attention" I said over the kittens hissing, their small bodies nuzzled into the warmth of my waist coat.

"May I pet one?" the voice asked, setting their light torch down in a hole of a near barrel.

I nodded, looking at my visitor when they bent to put the light down in front of us; my visitor was a young woman! Not a pirate! "here, take this one" I picked up the kitten on my right thigh and held it out to her in the light, that's when I saw the kitten's fur color and markings.

My visitor took the kitten from my hands and set the kitten down on her lap, petting the kitten soothingly as it started purring, "Su pequeño está bien, no voy a hacerte daño (It's alright little one, I'm not going to hurt you)".

"You speak Spanish?" I asked curiously, looking up at her from my little black kitten, she looked and sounded very familiar to me.

"Si, I was born in Spain but my father was a pirate so I wanted to find him and travel the seas with him, my name is Angelica Teach, and yours is?" Angelica asked me, taking a moment to look up at me from her kitten, she gasped softly.

"Thomas Paisley?" Angelica gasped, her hand stopped on her kitten's small head, she nudging Angelica's hand, mewing in displeasure. "Wait a minute" she leaned back to look at me then scooted close, examining my face in the torch light.

"No", I sighed softly, knowing I couldn't fool anyone. I rubbed the dirt off with my sleeve and took my hair out of a pony tail, pulling my shirt down a little lower than I had it to reveal the cleavage line of my chest. "My name is Dominique Alice Evendon".

Angelica looked at me then smiled and patted my back softly, "you are running away from home, yes?" Angelica asked, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"What if I wasn't?" I asked curiously, our dark eyes meeting.

Angelica laughed, petting her kitten once again, "I would know you are lying, that is the same thing I did when I was your age".

_She is good_, I thought agreeing with myself, "I am running away from home, I want adventure, ever since I was a little girl all I dreamed about was sailing the sea and meeting mermaids or raiding a ship and earning my share of it".

"You came to the right place then, I and my father are sailing to find the Fountain of Youth" Angelica said, standing up with her kitten in her arms.

"Wait…I knew you weren't Captain Jack Sparrow!" I exclaimed, standing up with my kitten in my arms.

"No I am not, you are very witty for someone who does not know him" Angelica said, walking with me to the ship.

"I've heard stories about him from my brother who would go into taverns to gamble and hear pirates boasting about his latest travels" I said as we both stopped in front of The Queen Anne's Revenge.

"I saw Jack just a bit ago, he found out who was the imposter", Angelica winked then smiled at me, "after another hour or so, one of my father's zombies who has been following him will put him to sleep with a blow dart, the tip coated in a sleeping potion my father made".

"Your father…? Blackbeard?" I asked, shocked at this news.

Angelica nodded then smiled softly, "shocking, si, I know, my mother told me when I was child before she died".

I frowned slightly, "I'm sorry to hear about your mama, mine died while giving birth to my youngest sister Clarice".

We both headed up the loading plank, our kittens sleeping in our arms peacefully. I walked below deck and grabbed my knapsack, shifting my kitten softly so I could slide my knapsack over one shoulder. I met Angelica back on deck near the captain's cabin.

"Shall I be sharing the captain's cabin with you?" I asked Angelica as we stood outside the door.

"Mine? Yes, my father's? No" Angelica informed, opening the door and leading me down a short hallway to another door.

"This is my cabin" Angelica said softly, opening the door to a medium sized cabin with one bed near the back corner by a window looking out over the night sea. There was a bookshelf behind a desk with books filling ever shelf, the desk had maps scattered all over it with a book or two holding the maps down, mapping utensils resting on top of one of the books. A dresser and a mirror were placed closely to the bed with a hairbrush resting on top of the dresser.

"Put your knapsack down near the bed and we'll both put our kittens on the bed so they can rest, then we're finding something better for you to wear" Angelica informed me, I smiled at her then walked over to the bed and set my knapsack down near the side of the bed, laying my kitten down on a soft pillow, the kitten still sleeping peacefully.

"How tall are you?" Angelica asked, looking me up and down to see if I could fit her clothing.

"Five foot two inches, why?" I asked, as she circled around me.

"You will be able to fit in my shirts, but my pants, we will have to tuck into your boots" Angelica said softly, walking over to her dresser and pulling out a dark blue cotton shirt with elbow length sleeves and a skull embroidered on the front. I took the shirt from her and sat down on the bed, shrugging my waistcoat off and taking my hat off, pulling off my brother's shirt and putting on the shirt Angelica handed to me. I stood up and walked over to the mirror, standing in front of it and looking at myself.

"I like it" I said, smiling at Angelica, she nodded, smiling in agreement. I walked back over to the bed and put my hat and waistcoat back on, walking over to the mirror, I stood in front of the mirror again, grinning at myself.

"All you need is black eye make-up and you're a perfect pirate!" Angelica exclaimed, walking over to me and setting her kitten down on the bed.

"Yoho yoho, a pirates life for me" I said, smiling at Angelica as we stood facing the mirror, smiling back at ourselves.


	4. Catching a Sparrow's eye

Jack's POV:

"Show a leg, sailor!" a man, probably the quartermaster commanded, shoving me off my hammock and onto the cold floor of the ship. I had just been sleeping peacefully till he shoved me from good sleep.

"Aye sir!", I responded, shocked at my response as I became alert, "what?" I asked myself, still confused but standing up quickly. I grabbed a broom and walked toward the stairs to the main deck, running into a man behind me. As we walked I started talking.

"There's been a horrible mistake-" I said, turning slightly to talk to the man behind me.

"Keep moving" he said, ushering me to walk.

"I'm not supposed to be here" I said after a minute or two, rather being bumped slightly.

"Many a man's woken up at sea, no idea what, wherefore or why, no memory of the night afore, whence he signed up and drank away all his bonus money" he said, stopping behind me as I paused for a second.

"No, no, no. You don't understand, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, the original, the only!" I exclaimed, walking again.

"Scrum, and the pleasure's all mine. Now keep moving" Scrum said, introducing himself and once again ushering me to walk faster.

Me and Scrum were assigned to mop a spot beneath the main deck, near the stairway. "Scrum" I whispered, calling softly to him and nodding my head to come towards me. Scrum scooting his way over to me and stopped, his back turned to me slightly.

"Why is there a glass coffin?" I asked, nodding in the direction of a glass coffin nearby.

"Do I know look like the man in charge?" Scrum asked.

"Where am I?".

"Scuse me Cap'n Sparrow sir, I'd be right to welcome you to the world renowned ship, the Queen Anne's Revenge" Scrum said happily. My worst fear had stricken me, Queen Anne's Revenge is the pirate of all pirate's feared ship of Blackbeard.

"Blackbeard" I said in horror, leaning back slightly to grasp the name. After we were done mopping the floor we were sent above deck to scrub the main deck.

"He's a curious one" I said sarcastically as one of the ship's men had whipped one of the ship's crewmates, throwing him back onto the wet deck.

"He's been zombified" Scrum said quietly as the zombie turned to look at us.

"Eh?" I asked, curiously.

"Zombified", Scrum repeated, "Blackbeard uses them, all the officers are the same, makes them more compliant".

"And perpetually ill tempered" I added in, slightly scared by the zombie watching over us.

"Come on, scrub" Scrum said, ushering me to scrub again.

"Yes" I said blankly as I looked down at the deck as I scrubbed, not making eye contact with the zombie.

"Five days underway, at least" I said, helping with the ropes that my group of men was moved to.

"Aye. You can tell that by the smell of the sea?" Scrum asked, looking at me with a surprised expression.

I paused and looked at Scrum, "smell of the crew". I tied the ropes down at the end of the mast and looked up to find a man tied to the mast, his feet standing on a ladder rung, his face looking out over the sea. His arms were bound to his sides.

"Oy, what did that poor son do? And how can I make sure to not" I asked, standing up, still staring up at the man.

"Him? Jersey fellow. Always going on a back of load of mines" Scrum said as we stopped for a short break.

"Rival temper on this ship?" I asked, being handed a spoonful of water I drank my spoonful before continuing to work.

"A missionary is his story. What I heard was he got captured, rest of the ship got killed but not him, first mate making his premious standing with the lord", Scrum stepped closer to me, "first mate was sticking her neck out for some prisoner, ya don't say"

"First mate is a her?" I asked, shocked at this telling. There is never a damsel for a first mate.

"Back to work!" one of the officers growled.

Me and Scrum scurried to get back to work but I stopped and turned back to look at the captain's deck to see a woman standing facing the crew, I squinted my eyes and saw...Angelica! A second woman came out, this one slightly smaller and a few years younger looking than Angelica

Dominique's POV

"Steady as she goes" Angelica commanded as she watched out over the crew.

"Angelica?", I asked, looking up at Angelica, "who is that?" I pointed down at a man staring up at us near the bow of the ship.

"That, dear Dominique is the original, the only, Captain Jack Sparrow" Angelica said, smiling at me.

"He looks different from what I have heard about him..." I frowned, still looking at Jack as he moved around on the ship, helping with the ropes.

"Si, I think that is one of his letdowns is that he is more handsome than they say" Angelica said, he voice soft and somewhat distant.

"Do you think he might talk to me sometime?" I asked curiously, turning to look at Angelica.

"He might, you are only one of two women on this ship, Jack is drawn to rum and women like a moth is to a flame" Angelica said, smiling.

"Are you going to go say hello to him?" I asked teasingly, smiling as I remembered Angelica's past with Jack.

"I will later, you are free to roam the ship, just be careful of the men on board" Angelica warned me, I nodded and climbed over the railing of the deck and climbed down, ready to explore.


End file.
